ComicCon: Lima, Ohio Style
by A. Kline
Summary: This is what happens when Comic-Con comes to Lima, Ohio and Rachel talks her girlfriend Santana into going. Well, blackmails, talks, same difference.
1. ComicCon: Lima, Ohio Style Part One

**Authors Note: **This is part of my personal Pezberry verse. While you don't have to read the prequel (aka, the first story in the verse) to read this story, it would help with nicknames and to know Rachel and Santana's back-story. You can find that story, You Have No Faith, on my author's page or with this link - .net/s/7131584/1/

**Comic-Con: Lima, Ohio Style**

"Yoshi," Santana greeted as she slammed her locker shut. She took in Rachel's wide eyes and sighed, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing is wrong, Santana. In fact, everything is perfect. Finn told me the best news in English today," Rachel blurted, rocking on the heels of her feet in excitement.

Santana donned a glare as she plucked Rachel's books from her arms and began walking towards glee with her. "Did he finally get a girlfriend? Because if he did, I'm going to assume that she's ugly, but at least he'll stop humping your leg whenever you're around."

Rachel shot Santana a disgusted look but chuckled, "Sadly, no. However, this news is equally as good; potentially better. Guess what is coming to Lima, Ohio for the first time ever!"

"Uhm, the Hair revival?" Santana questioned halfheartedly.

Rachel paused in the hallway as her eyes clouded over, "You know Hair closed it's revival in June, Santana. That's not funny."

Santana sighed under her breath as they continued walking, "Sorry Rach, I just can't think of anything that spectacular that would be coming to friggan Lima."

Rachel took a deep breath and beamed. "I've got two words for you Santana Lopez: Comic. Con."

Although she would never admit to it later, Santana dropped the books that were in her hand when she heard Rachel's news.

"No."

They paused at the door to the choir room as Rachel turned her eyes up to Santana's. "What do you mean, 'no'? Santana, I thought out of everyone that you would be most excited for-"

"That's exactly it, Berry!" Santana hissed through clenched teeth, eyeing the hallway, "You know I love that shit, and so do Puck, Q, and B. But I can't have everyone knowing that I'm a goddamn closeted nerd! My reputation would be hosed."

Rachel's shoulders dropped. "You thought the same thing when we came out as a couple, but nothing bad happened then! In fact, we became quite the power couple, if I might add."

"And you will," Santana grumbled. Not that she didn't love being Rachel's girlfriend - hell, they'd been together for five months now - but there were things that Santana never wanted the entire school to know about. They were as follows: her sex life, her extensive book collection, her private life with Rachel, and her closeted nerd side.

"Santana, you have got to be kidding me. The one thing that you practically live for is coming to Lima, Ohio. Nothing comes to Lima. Plus, you're dating someone who is also incredibly into those things."

Santana smirked, "Are you nearing your point, Yoshi?"

Rachel sighed in exasperation, "That itself is exactly my point. You're honestly going to tell me that you are not going to go to Comic-Con with me?"

Santana shrugged, honestly apologetic, "I'm sorry, Rach, but I'm not going. There's just some things that I want to keep private, and there's no way in hell anyone would have respect for me after seeing me go to Comic-Con in like a Goku costume or something."

Rachel shrugged as she pulled her books back from Santana's arms. "Fine, keep the "fear", that you call respect, from our peers. Just know that you've lost a hefty amount of respect from me." Rachel turned on her heel and pushed through the choir door, hell bent on getting her girlfriend to go to Comic-Con with her one way or another. Her fingers itched to pull the pens from her backpack and begin brainstorming.

* * *

><p>During glee that day, Santana (and everyone else) had been waiting for the bomb to drop. Rachel had lost two solos to Mercedes and hadn't even batted an eyelash, far too preoccupied with writing something down in her notebook. However, after glee that day, the club made idle conversation with each other as usual. Santana threw disguised worried looks to Rachel throughout all of glee, but waited until after to nonchalantly figure out if she'd upset the girl too much earlier. She turned to talk to Rachel, who was helping Brittany and Quinn highlight their parts for their next musical number.<p>

Ever since Santana and Rachel started dating, Rachel had started getting along with the jock members of the club - much to Santana's displeasure. Rachel got up before Santana could reach her, however, and nudged in next to Santana and smiled up at Puck. "Guess what news I heard today?"

Puck cocked a questioning eyebrow at Santana over Rachel's head. She gave him a confused shrug in return. "What did you hear today, Berry?"

"Comic-Con is coming to Lima. I'm sure you're well aware of what exactly Comic-Con is, Noah."

Santana went rigid as she realized what Rachel was doing.

Puck's eyebrows shot up as he put his hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Are you serious? You can't be serious."

Rachel arched an eyebrow and shot back, "Oh, I'm serious. And one of my fathers has incredible pull on the Lima Convention Panel, which means…" she trailed off, throwing her gaze from Puck, to Quinn and Brittany, who had joined the conversation with wide eyes.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "Can you get us tickets, Berry?"

Rachel threw a smug gaze back to Santana before returning it to the group in front of her, "Of course, Quinn. I can, and will, get tickets for everyone in glee club."

Puck and Brittany high-fived as Quinn smiled brightly at Rachel. From across the room Finn chimed in. "Wait, Rachel are you serious?"

Artie and Tina's voices sprang up from behind Rachel. "You're getting us tickets to Comic-Con?"

"Comic-Con?" Matt and Mike echoed while high-fiving.

It took another five seconds for the entire club to blow up in excitement. Even Kurt, who was busily planning on how to make a Catwoman costume (when Santana heard this, she was wracked with violent shudders) and how to compile enough leather for said costume.

Puck threw his arms around Rachel and muttered "thank you" over and over again until Santana physically threw him off.

"Rachel," she hissed into the shorter brunettes ear as she wrapped her hand around her bicep, "what in the hell are you pulling?"

Rachel's innocent eyes scanned Santana's face before she muttered, "I'm not sure what you mean, Santana. I was merely offering my friends the chance to go to Comic-Con with me since my girlfriend doesn't want to risk her reputation by going."

Quinn scoffed as she pushed past Santana on her way out, "Seriously, S? You're putting your reputation before Comic-Con and Rachel? Way to be a crappy girlfriend."

Santana's glare was cut off as Puck appeared next to Rachel, "Wow, babe. You've sunk to a new low. That's cool though," he smirked as he threw an arm over Rachel's shoulders, "I'll take care of your girl while we're there. Hey Rach, I was thinking about going as Wolverine. Could you help me out with my costume?"

Rachel beamed up at her fellow Jew, "Of course, Noah! However, have you thought about going as Goku from Dragon Ball Z instead? I feel the outfit itself has great potential with your built physique. I could even make it for you!"

Puck's eyebrow shot up in thought. "Holy shit, Berry," he mumbled, "that's even better. I'll call you so we can get together and plan. Thanks again for this, seriously."

The rest of the club left with similar gratification and plans being made. Then it was just Santana and Rachel. Rachel slowly put her sheet music into her backpack, now very much doubting the brilliance of her previously well thought out plan. She zipped up her backpack, stood up, and turned to the door. She gulped when she saw Santana standing there, staring at her, with her arms folded across her chest.

Rachel steeled her shoulders and walked up to her girlfriend, keeping her head held high. "Thank you for waiting for me. I am now ready to go home."

Santana kept completely calm, not moving a muscle. Rachel's shoulders dropped minutely. "I'm not sure if you heard me, but I'm ready to go home. It's been a long day and I have much to do."

Santana stood as still as a statue, staring Rachel down. Rachel's shoulders dropped down a little further. "Intimidation will get you nowhere, Santana. I regret nothing." The feisty brunette folded her arms over her chest, mimicking Santana's position, and returned the girl's glare.

Three minutes passed before Santana took a steadying breath. "Fine."

That was all Rachel needed to hear. Her smile lit up her entire face as she wrapped her arms around her bullheaded girlfriend's waist. "Thank you, Santana. I know how hard it is for you to back down in a fight," she mumbled against Santana's neck, "so I promise you that I will make this up to you."

Santana lightly pushed Rachel off and nodded towards the door with a frown etched onto her face. "Yeah, you will. And if Puck so much as touches you I swear-"

"That's completely irrelevant now because you'll be there!" Rachel squealed excitedly. She pulled Santana toward the parking lot, rambling on about costumes and tickets while Santana checked out. Rachel's crazy was contagious, Santana thought, it just had to be, because she was almost beginning to look forward to this future display of public humiliation. Maybe she was even a little bit excited, it was her thing, after all; and it did seem to make Rachel's smile even brighter. Not that she cared about that kind of shit, though.

* * *

><p>Various members of the glee club lounged around Rachel's house two weeks before Comic-Con. Santana rolled her eyes for the tenth time as she sat cross legged on Rachel's bed, desperately trying to explain to Brittany who exactly Sailor Moon was.<p>

"Look, she's a sailor scout, okay? Like, the leader. She's a total moron though so I don't know if you want to be her," Santana mumbled, suddenly cocking an eyebrow as she pondered the irony of what she just said.

Brittany chewed on her thumb nail as she stared at the picture of the anime girl on the laptop screen in front of her, "She seems complicated. Can't I just go as a Power Ranger?"

Rachel glided into the room at that moment, stealing Santana's retort. "No, Brittany, you cannot be a Power Ranger. Artie and Tina have already chosen them."

Behind Rachel followed Tina and Artie, clad in pink and red spandex jumpsuits, respectively. Rachel smiled primly at them before turning to Santana, "What do you think? Of course, they're obviously works-in-progress but I feel like they have potential. We just need the emblems and a few other diminutive details."

Santana cocked an eyebrow as Artie and Tina struck fighting poses, modeling for the room. "Shouldn't Tina be the yellow one?" Santana questioned, turning her devilish gaze to Rachel.

Rachel closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers while Quinn spoke up. "Santana, stop being a bitch. We're not telling you to go as Speedy Gonzales now, are we?"

Rachel and Puck made it to Santana's side in record time as she spit out something about Quinn going as Juno. "Look," Rachel cooed, sitting at Santana's side on her bed while gripping her hand tightly, "I understand that you think this entire thing is… well…"

"Bullshit?" Puck offered as he leaned against a bedpost with his arms folded across his chest.

Rachel huffed, "For lack of a better word, yes. But this is really important to me, because I know that it's really important to you. Our friends are nerds; that's been established. But I'm begging you Santana," Rachel whispered, ignoring the way Santana's eyebrow cocked suggestively, "please, just lighten up. They're not as nerd cool as you. Pity them. Help them. But please, just try to be nice. These are our friends, and I don't want you to ruin this experience for them."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. She met Puck's eyes and shot him a death glare as Rachel kissed her cheek and jumped off of the bed. Santana smirked as she watched Rachel approach Quinn, rambling on about the potential of a Juno costume.

"What are you staring at?" Santana snapped at Puck, who was still in the same position.

The boy shrugged, "I think it's nice that she's going through all of this crap for you. Makes me jealous."

Santana sneered, "Regretting being a douchebag to her?"

Puck smirked, "Only every day. Any idea of who you're going as, yet?"

"I have some ideas," Santana allowed, "but I don't know for sure. Apparently Rachel has some ideas for my costume as well, but I'm smart enough to not ask about them. Apparently she thinks she gets to go as something other than Yoshi."

Puck's chuckle was cut off as a small hand wrapped around his bicep and pulled forcefully, "Noah! What are you doing making idle chit-chat? I need to get you fitted for your orange jumpsuit! Come on."

Puck threw pleading eyes to Santana as Rachel hauled him from the room. She merely waved her fingers in return. Once the door slammed shut behind them, Mercedes piped up from next to Quinn. "Who in the hell taught her how to use a sewing machine, anyway?"

Kurt cowered.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, please sit still," Rachel chastised the squirming girl for the twelfth time that half hour, "I'm so close to finishing your giant bow. Then we'll be just about done."<p>

Santana leaned over Rachel's shoulder to inspect Brittany's outfit as the brunette sewed away. "I can't believe you actually made this."

Rachel scoffed as she held the leftover material between her teeth, "Your lack of faith is disturbing."

Santana cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend's back before turning to inspect the rest of the room. She watched Mercedes add the final stitches to Kurt's all-leather Catwoman costume. All. Leather. "Hummel, I can't believe you're actually going as Catwoman."

Kurt smiled smugly back at her. "Please, I'm pulling this off better than Michelle Pfeiffer ever did. It gives me an excuse to wear an all leather suit; hello, childhood dream. Besides, at least I know what I'm going as."

Santana raised her eyebrows in disgust, "Okay, I know who I'm going as. The question is, who in the hell are you supposed to be, Mercedes?" she questioned as she turned and gave the girl a once over.

The diva turned and gestured broadly to herself. "Are you kidding me right now? I'm Wonder Woman!" Everyone in the room shared doubtful looks as she continued. "I'm the successful, 21st century version of Wonder Woman. You know, I added some of my chocolate thunder to her costume. It's damn wonderful."

Santana took in the long pants on Mercedes and sighed, shaking her head. Lynda Carter would sob if she saw that, Santana thought as she turned to Puck. She eyed his costume and nodded appreciatively, "I see my girlfriend managed to actually make you look like Goku."

Puck flexed his bicep and waggled his brow. "I know, right? She's a God damn master at this shit. Who knew Berry was such a nerd?"

Rachel threw Puck a look over her shoulder as she patted Brittany's bow. "There! You have become Sailor Moon, Brit. Minus the boots, of course, but I'm saving those for the day of."

Brittany squealed as she jumped up and ran to the full length mirror in the closet. Santana made her way back to Rachel and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "You did great with her costume too. Aren't you glad you didn't have to do Kurt's?" she asked quietly.

Rachel glanced over her shoulder deftly, bumping noses with Santana and smiling softly. "I'm immensely grateful that he wanted to sew his own costume, yes. Plus the fact that it's completely leather; think of the cows that had to die for that. It's unbearable to even think about." She felt Santana nod against her shoulder and smiled to herself. She loved her girlfriend, even though every tender moment she saw from Santana was only in private.

"So…" Rachel drew out, slightly nuzzling her nose against Santana's cheek, "Almost everyone has their costume ideas by now, which is relieving, seeing as how we only have a week now."

Santana nodded again as she snuck her hand into the back pocket of Rachel's Capri shorts. Rachel bit her lip as she watched Tina sew on the cuffs of Artie's Power Ranger outfit. "Are you ready to tell me who you're going as?"

Santana smiled coyly as she trailed her eyes around the room, judging each costume silently. "I'm not going to tell you, Rachel. You've done a great job with everyone so far, you know, but they're still all losers. None of them can pull off the personalities. Except maybe Puck."

Rachel sighed. "You're changing the subject, but I agree. Oh!" Rachel abruptly pulled away from Santana, causing her girlfriend to growl low in her throat as Quinn walked through the doorway to Rachel's room.

"Quinn, you're finally here!"

Quinn nodded as she set her bag down and pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah, sorry I'm late, but coach made me stay after to train some freshmen." Quinn caught Santana's glare and rolled her eyes. "I see you didn't give your girlfriend her rabies vaccination today."

Rachel laughed as she forced herself to not turn around to face Santana. "She gets jealous easily, you know. Now, about what we talked about last night…"

Quinn rolled her eyes again, and Rachel wondered silently if they would ever stick like that some day since she did it so often. "Yes, I've made my decision, you can stop bugging me at home now."

"You two talk outside of school?" Rachel heard Santana bark from behind her.

Ignoring the remark, Rachel urged Quinn on. "So, who are you going to go as, Quinn?"

"Ash."

Santana barked out a laugh, "From Pokemon? Are you serious, Q?"

Quinn met Santana's stare and replied, "Yes, I'm serious."

Rachel practically danced with excitement. "Well, I - wow Quinn, that is a wonderful choice. He was a major childhood crush of mine, and I'm extremely interested to see how you'll pull off the hair. Do I get the honor of creating the costume for you?"

Quinn nodded absently while she pulled some material from her backpack, "Yeah, actually, I was hoping you could. I've got some stuff here, I'm not sure if it'll work…"

Their conversation died off as the two girls left the room. Santana stood in the middle of the room, fuming, while the rest of the glee club snickered.

"I think Quinn just stole your girl, Santana," Mercedes stated.

"After she practically jizzed her pants on the spot," Puck added as he desperately tried to keep his pointy wig in place. "Who knew she was so into Pokemon?"

Santana cracked her neck and mumbled, "I knew this damn thing would be a bad idea. Bougie ass, Quinn…" Santana started plotting ways to A) kill Quinn and B) get Rachel to stop thinking about Ash/Quinn and start thinking about Girlfriend/Santana. This whole Comic-Con thing was supposed to be Santana having a great time anyway, courtesy of her girlfriend.

It wasn't until Rachel came back into the room, demanding that she was going to Comic-Con as Misty, did Santana put her plan into action. She grabbed Puck by the ear as he jumped on Rachel's bed, making flying gestures. "I need your help, come on."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, stop walking," Santana bit out as she caught up to the brunette in the hallway. Rachel turned, clutching her books to her chest, and smiled up at the taller girl.<p>

"Hello, Santana. I haven't seen you much today, where have you been?"

Santana scanned the hallway for teachers before grabbing the straps of Rachel's backpack and pulling her towards the art room.

"Santana!" Rachel sputtered, desperately trying to fight against Santana's grip, "Have you lost your mind? I'm going to be late for English!"

Santana rolled her eyes as she pushed Rachel towards the doorway, "I already talked to Quinn, she's going to take notes for you. Come on, I have something for you."

* * *

><p><em>During lunch that day.<em>

"_Juno," Santana snapped, sitting down with her water bottle next to Brittany and across from Quinn. Quinn arched an eyebrow as she let Santana continue. "You need to back the hell off of my girlfriend."_

_Quinn actually laughed, hard. "I'm sorry, excuse me? You think that I'm flirting with Berry? When did this happen?"_

_Santana glared, "Are you always going to play stupid with me? She practically flailed over you the other day at her house."_

"_Look, I can't help it if your girlfriend thinks I'm hot shit, Santana," Quinn snapped back, adding an eye roll for good measure. "But rest assured, she is all yours."_

_Santana smiled as she knocked Quinn's water bottle out of her hand. "Good. Did I ever formally welcome you back to the Cheerios?"_

_Quinn watched her water bottle roll across the table. "No, but I'm going to assume this is my welcoming back. Did I ever tell you that you've gone soft for Berry?"_

_Santana smirked as Brittany clapped her hands together, "I did! I was the one who told San she loved Rachel."_

_Santana sighed before turning back to Quinn. "We're done here then. Oh, by the way, you're going to take excellent notes in English for Rachel today, since she won't be there. I'll owe you, okay?"_

"_Santana!" Quinn called as Santana turned away from the table. She paused as Quinn continued. "I'm really glad that you're happy with her."_

_Santana glared at Quinn over her shoulder, "And I'm glad that you're back. Color code your notes, that's how Rachel does hers."_

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll color code the notes?" Rachel asked hopefully.<p>

Santana shrugged nonchalantly, "If you're lucky. I doubt it, though. Anyway, I have something more important than color coded notes."

Rachel stared at her English room doorway longingly over her shoulder before she grudgingly followed Santana into the art room. "Did you paint me a picture?" she asked through a hopeful smile.

"No," Santana replied, disappearing behind a table behind Rachel. The brunette tapped her foot impatiently, starting to think her girlfriend had gone crazy, when she felt a heavy weight land on her head.

She hesitantly reached up and felt velvet under her fingertips. "Santana… what is on my head?"

Santana's cheerleader skirt swished behind her as she bent over and picked up the full length mirror that she'd stolen from the drama club. "Your costume." She held up the mirror in front of Rachel and smiled at the gasp.

"How in the world did you come about having possession of a giant Yoshi head?" Rachel asked as her fingers lightly skimmed the nose of the headgear.

Santana smiled smugly as she leaned down and fastened the strap under Rachel's chin. "I have pull in the AV club, and they know where to get the good stuff," Santana stated with a shrug, resting her hand on top of the Yoshi head that was perched on Rachel's head.

Rachel sighed as she smiled at Santana through the mirror, "I'm assuming that you have the rest of the costume."

Santana waggled her eyebrows. "Of course I do, that's why you ditched class."

"Why you kidnapped me, you mean."

"Yeah, same thing. I need to make sure the costume fits since we only have a few days now," Santana stated while disappearing, then reappearing with a large green costume that she handed to Rachel.

Rachel stared with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry, you actually expect me to wear this? I was planning on going as Mis-"

"No, you weren't. I'm not letting you go as like, Quinn's bitch," Santana snapped, rolling her eyes.

Rachel planted her hands on her hips, "Excuse me, Santana?"

Santana stared hard at Rachel while biting her lip fiercely.

"Don't you think that you can get away with using that type of language around me. You know, I'm your girlfriend, not your-"

Santana's chest erupted into laughter as she bent over, placing her hands on her knees. Rachel's mouth snapped shut as she glared at Santana. "I'm sorry Rachel, it's just… you're trying to be intimidating when you're like, four feet tall with a giant Yoshi head on top of your head," Santana reasoned, trying not to laugh harder at Rachel's indignant look.

"Hilarious, really, Santana. Are you done yet?" She asked, tapping her foot angrily, avoiding her own reflection because she knew it'd make her smile as well.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done," Santana said while patting her stomach, "Oh that was good. Okay, try this on. Please?" she added, stopping Rachel as the girl's mouth opened in protest. "For me? Just try the costume on."

"I don't see why you're jealous of Quinn, you know… but I'll try it on nonetheless, love," Rachel responded, placing a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. Santana ducked her head and smiled as she rolled her eyes, handing Rachel the costume.

"I told you not to call me crap like that, Rachel."

"You know," Rachel began, shimmying her way into the Yoshi costume, "I always wondered why you gave me the nickname Yoshi."

Santana watched Rachel struggle with the costume with a smile. "Easy. You're short, and you had always made me kind of sick, so I associated the color green with you. Once I actually started liking you, the similarities between you and Yoshi started piling up. Short, green, big nose… you know."

Rachel stopped pulling up the costume as her hand flew to her nose. "I'll have you know that my nose is _not_ that big. Besides, I'm proud of it. It's my physical tribute to Barbra."

Santana rolled her eyes and tugged on the tail of the costume, "You actually do the costume justice, Rachel. It looks cute as hell. How about letting me give you a physical tribute to me?"

* * *

><p>"All right people, line up!" Rachel yelled over the chatter of the glee club, clapping her hands. "I need to make sure everyone's outfits are adequate."<p>

The club rolled their eyes good naturedly as they lined up in Rachel's room, complete with costumes. Rachel, in her Yoshi costume, stood in front of Puck. She smiled at her handiwork. "You really are Goku, Puck. I think your costume might be my favorite so far," she said, smiling at the boy's outfit and moving on to Finn. "I'm proud of you for coming up with your own Indiana Jones costume, Finn," Rachel admitted, smiling fondly at the hat on his head.

Finn grinned goofily back at her, "Thanks, Rach. I'm really glad you like it. He was always my favorite dude when I was growing up." Rachel smiled at Finn and shook her head.

"How cute, move on," Puck snapped in place of Santana, who wasn't present at the moment. Rachel smiled and moved to Matt and Mike, who were both wearing matching stormtrooper outfits.

Rachel ran her hand over the hard plastic of Mike's helmet. "How you two came about these outfits, I will never know. They're perfect though, good job guys."

Mike smiled under his mask. "Thanks, Rachel. We've wanted an excuse to wear these things ever since we got them a year ago."

Mercedes snorted from next to Matt. "Why do we have to pass inspection, Rachel? This isn't a big deal, it's Comic-Con."

Everyone but Kurt turned their glares onto Mercedes as Rachel moved to stand in front of her. "I understand that this isn't _your_ thing, Mercedes, but this is a big deal to the rest of the club, and especially to me and Santana. Besides, I made half of these costumes, I need to make sure they're perfect. Nothing I do is merely adequate." Rachel eyed Mercedes' outfit and smiled, "But I do love yours. I don't personally like Wonder Woman's new look, but I think you pulled it off perfectly." Mercedes actually returned Rachel's smile as she moved to Kurt.

Kurt held his chin high as Rachel tilted her head back. "Although your outfit appalls me because it's made entirely of leather," Rachel started, pushing on through Kurt's heavy sigh, "I have to admit, you pull off Catwoman perfectly, Kurt." The boy shrugged as Rachel moved on.

She smiled down at Artie's red Power Ranger costume, and then at Tina's pink one. "Do you guys like them?" she questioned hopefully.

Artie dusted some imaginary dirt off of his shoulders. "Hell yeah, Rachel. They're perfect."

Tina nodded. "I agree. I feel like I could take over the world in this thing," she added, smoothing out her dinosaur emblem, "Besides, Power Rangers were one of the first things that we had in common," she finished, sending a small smile to Artie.

Rachel nodded softly and moved on to Quinn. Rachel grinned and Quinn smiled back as she did a twirl, "What do you think? I think the hat is my favorite part."

Rachel smiled broadly. "I love it. I think I tailored your outfit perfectly. Not that it was particularly difficult," Rachel allowed, "but still, it looks amazing, Quinn. Why Ash, though? I never got to ask."

Quinn shrugged, tugging on her red cap, "Because he was the best and I always wanted to be him when I was younger."

Quinn beamed at herself in the mirror that was across the room while Rachel moved on to Brittany. Rachel gave her a once over and then did a quick double take. "Brittany… your costume is still perfect."

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together, "Is that bad?"

"Well, no," Rachel said slowly, "I just thought that something would go wrong. I'm sorry for doubting you though, Brittany, it must just be the pessimist in me."

Brittany smiled brightly, waving a bare hand, "It's not problem, Rachel!"

Rachel closed her eyes and moved on, pretending that she hadn't seen that Brittany had lost the gloves that Rachel spent five hours making.

Rachel stopped in front of where Santana should have been. Placing her hands on her hips, Rachel pouted. "Has anyone seen Santana? I haven't seen her all day and we need to get going."

Puck smirked from the other end of the line, "She's here, Berry. Her and her entrances," he said through his smirk.

Rachel turned and looked toward her bedroom door where a black figure stood. The club gasped and Mike and Matt shared another round of high fives. In walked Darth Vader, breathing heavily, and heading straight for Rachel.

"Oh my God," Kurt muttered. Quinn and Puck shared a smile as Rachel slowly retreated.

Darth Vader stopped inches from Yoshi, and Rachel waited on bated breath.

"Yoshi, I am your Mario." The room endured a beat of silence before everyone erupted into laughter.

Rachel's small smile slowly broke out into a full grin as she ran her hand over the chest plate on Santana's costume. "How did you get this?" she breathed.

Santana reached up and pulled off the helmet, shaking her sweaty hair from her face. "I told you, I have pull with the AV club."

Rachel ran her fingers over the face of the helmet and smiled knowingly up at Santana. "I knew this whole thing meant a lot to you."

Santana rolled her eyes but tugged on the front of Rachel's costume with one gloved hand. "Yeah, well. I figured since you went through such trouble to get me there, I would take advantage of it. Besides, no one will know it's me with this thing on," she finished with a shrug, gesturing to the helmet under her arm.

Rachel leaned up and kissed Santana quickly before patting her arm, "Whatever you say, Vader. You are the boss."

Santana turned to face her fellow gleeks. She let her eyes roam over Matt and Mike, who were shooting each other with their fake guns, to Tina who was sitting on Artie's lap as they wheeled his wheelchair in a circle, yelling something about Megazord. She watched Brittany and Mercedes argue over whose tiara was better and she watched Quinn chuck toy Poke balls at Puck, who deflected them while yelling "Kamehameha!"

Finally, her eyes landed on Kurt and Finn, who were battling each other with their whips. Her eyebrows raised in shock as Santana looked back to Rachel. "Dating you has ruined my life."

Rachel's mouth formed a straight line as she nodded slowly. "Possibly, but was the life you were living before me, worth living? Doubtful," she finished as Santana opened her mouth to reply.

Santana grumbled as she grabbed onto Rachel's Yoshi tail. "Come on, Yoshi. Let's go make asses out of ourselves." Her excited smile betrayed her bitter tone.


	2. ComicCon: Lima, Ohio Style Part Two

**Comic-Con: Lima, Ohio Part Two**

"I sense something," Darth Vader breathed out, slowly turning around, breathing heavily, "a presence I've not felt since-"

"A wild Darth Vader appeared! I choose you, master ball," Ash called from a foot away, letting the red and white ball fly with a smirk.

The master ball hit Darth Vader square in the helmet. "Asteroids do not concern me!" A red lightsaber flashed to life as Darth Vader yelled, "You should not have come back!"

"Stop the violence!" Sailor Moon yelled over the fight, "I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love. And I also stand for justice! I have a dream!"

The group groaned in the middle of the parking lot as Rachel stepped forward and chuckled. "Brittany, I think you're getting Sailor Moon's battle speech mixed up with Dr. Martin Luther King Junior's speech, again."

The twelve high school kids stood outside of the Lima, Ohio convention center. The place was buzzing with excitement as characters from every anime, video game, and cult classic movie and TV show that you could think of, walked in and out.

Santana gawked from under her Darth Vader helmet. This was it. This was the best thing that will have ever happened to Lima, Ohio. She turned her helmeted head to the side as thin, green arms wrapped around her waist. Okay, the second best thing to ever happen to Lima, Ohio.

"Do you have the tickets?" Santana asked, attaching her fake lightsaber to her belt and wrapping her suited and gloved arm around Rachel's thick, green waist after the brunette walked up next to her.

Rachel nodded, her heavy Yoshi head thumping against her head. "I do. I have all twelve," she stated, holding up two, "Here are ours."

Santana took the tickets from her girlfriend of five months and took her Yoshi paw in her other hand. She turned and nodded to the group of friends as they began their trek to the front of the convention center. It was almost in slow-motion for Santana as she and Rachel led the group to the door. Her excitement was overwhelming. She would have to find Desmond, John Marston, Mario, Sonic… and Link. Santana grinned under her helmet. Link. She would finally meet him. The one man she'd been making plans of sleeping with since she was eight. Santana smiled down at Rachel as she thought that now she'd just be happy with meeting him.

"Welcome to Comic-Con, Darth Vader. Are you with Yoshi, here?"

"Yes," Santana breathed out through her Vader voice changer.

"Well, I hope the happy couple enjoys Comic-Con. Next!"

Santana walked past the ticket takers at the door and into a wonderland. "This is it," Rachel said from next to her, "We made it."

There were characters from every movie, video game, anime, TV show…. everything. The glee club spent the next hour meeting fellow cosplayers and interacting with fans who hadn't dressed up for the convention. At one point, when Santana was talking with a Princess Leia, Puck walked by as Goku with three different Bulmas following him. Oddly enough, Brittany walked by ten minutes later as Sailor moon with three different Sailor Mars scouts following her.

"I really should get back to my girlfriend," Santana said to Princess Leia, seeing her Yoshi approaching them with a smile on her face.

Princess Leia scoffed. "Please, Yoshi? Baby, I can get into that golden bikini and rock your world."

Santana groaned as Rachel's smile fell from her face. She watched her girlfriend grab a poor, innocent Sora's wooden keyblade off of him and turn to face the unsuspecting Leia. "Why, you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf herder."

Santana lifted off her helmet as she stared, awe-struck, at her girlfriend. Leia turned around and gaped at the Yoshi wielding the blade in her face. "Who's scruffy-looking? And I don't recall asking you to join the conversation."

"And I don't recall Princess Leia being such a bitch," Rachel spat back, standing a good four inches shorter than the princess, poking her chest with the keyblade. Half of the glee club had gathered behind Santana at this point.

Quinn leaned forward and whispered, "Aren't you going to stop this?"

Puck lightly elbowed Quinn and shook his head. "Hell no she isn't. This is like our wet dream."

"Oh my God," Santana mumbled, as Princess Leia grabbed Mike's storm trooper gun.

"No one calls me scruffy. Especially not some green, midget Streisand reject."

The group fell into a shocked hush as Rachel's jaw hardened. There was a moment of silence before the brunette let out a shriek and lunged at the princess and swung her sword, aiming for the head.

"Just… wanky," Santana breathed out.

* * *

><p>Rachel swung her legs as she sat perched on Santana's lap. The taller girl had her helmet resting on the table in front of them, next to Rachel's Yoshi head. "That was really hot," Santana muttered as she placed kisses on Rachel's neck.<p>

"Yes, well, I don't care who she is, nobody flirts with my girlfriend," Rachel stated, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

Santana chuckled as she opened her mouth to respond when all of a sudden Kurt and Mercedes came rushing up. Kurt cracked his whip to get the couple's attention, and Santana turned a death glare on him. "What in the hell do you want, Porcelain?"

Kurt cocked an eyebrow as he turned to Rachel. "I highly suggest reigning in your girlfriend's tongue, Rachel, because if she keeps blabbing on in that fashion, they will hear her," Kurt finished, pointing his whip in the direction of the entrance where all of the jocks had just walked through.

Santana's biting retort died on her tongue as her eyes widened in shock. Rachel's expression perfectly mirrored Santana's, and for a second Kurt thought that those two had been dating for way too long. "Up," Santana whispered.

"Santana, please, you just need to -"

"Up!" Santana whispered louder, bucking her hips to get Rachel off. The shorter brunette sighed as she got off of her girlfriend and pulled on her Yoshi head. Santana frantically donned her Darth Vader helmet again and clicked on the voice changer. "They'll never know I'm here!"

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a quick look before Mercedes bit her lip. "True… but they'll recognize her," she stated, pointing at Rachel.

By then, the entire glee club was rallying around Santana, listening in. All eyes turned to Rachel, and the brunette looked around confused before realization dawned on her face. "Wait, what are you all thinking?"

Santana looked around the group before stepping up to Rachel. "This is what I was afraid of, Rachel, my reputation being ruined because I was here. I can pull off not being here because I have a helmet on, but your face is still showing."

"So?" Rachel questioned, her hands on her hips.

Santana bit her lip under her helmet. "So, we need to get the hell out of here. Karofsky knows I wouldn't let you come to something like this without me."

"You mean he knows you're whipped?" Quinn added, smirking like a queen at Santana.

"I have an idea," Brittany said, raising her hand. Everyone turned to face Brittany.

"What's your idea, Brittany?" Rachel questioned, resigned to the idea. She knew they had to get out of there before the jocks from McKinley figured out Santana was there or else she'd never live it down. Which meant Santana would never let Rachel live it down.

"Well, we're all superheroes, right?" Brittany asked, smiling at everyone.

"No," half of the club said slowly, in unison.

"Well, we all have something special about us that we can use to sneak Rachel out of here without being seen! The costumes make the superhero! I saw that on Spongebob," the cheerleader said, nodding once for clarification.

Finn stepped up, straightening his Indiana Jones' hat. "Brittany's right, you guys! We may not be Goku or Cat Woman, but we sure as hell look the parts! We can work together to get out of here unseen! There's only like," he turned to count the jocks, turning back with a fake smile, "twenty four of them! We can do this!"

Santana rolled her eyes under her helmet, stepping forward and pushing Finn back. "I think the cabbage patch doll has a point. This convention center is tiny as hell, but I'm sure we're smarter than most of those morons, anyway. We can just distract them somehow while we sneak Rachel out."

"Yo, what if we sing?" Artie asked from beneath his red Power Ranger's helmet.

"Screw that, wheels. We need to take them down! I'm going to go Kamehameha on their asses!" Puck yelled, flexing his arms and striking the infamous Goku position.

"You're all morons," Santana declared, voicing Rachel's thoughts as she laid her gloved hand on the small of the brunette's costumed back, "but you're right. All right. Here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>"Karofsky," Quinn greeted with a smile, sauntering up to the football player in her full Ash costume.<p>

The giant boy laughed openly at her, nudging his friend next to him. "Well if it isn't the queen dressed up like a king! Are you serious, Fabray? What in the hell are you doing here?"

Quinn's hazel eyes flashed with anger before she reigned it in, her fingers curling around one of her Pokeballs. "Unlike you, Karofsky, I'm not afraid to let loose and be myself. It makes me wonder, though, why are you here?"

Karofsky scoffed, "This is the most interesting thing happening in Lima, even if it is a freak parade. We came to make fun of people. I heard a rumor that Lopez and her little lesbo poodle were going to be here, too. "

Quinn nodded in understanding, shooting a quick look off to her right. The jocks had basically split into six groups and were milling about the convention. That meant four jocks to a group. Which meant two gleeks to a group of four jocks. Quinn met eyes with Brittany as the blond crept up behind their group of jocks.

"So, you came for a show, then?" Quinn asked, her fingers closing over a Pokeball attached to her waist.

"You could say that," Karofsky said through a sneer.

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded, calmly. "All right, then. Sailor Moon, I choose you!" the blond shouted, hurling the Pokeball in her hand at Karofsky's face. Quinn reached for another as Brittany rounded on the group, throwing glitter in their faces while circling them with a long, sparkly pink ribbon.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! In the name of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil! That means you!" Brittany shouted. Quinn beamed at Brittany as she continued to beam the jocks with her impressively large supply of Pokeballs.

"What in the hell?" one of the jocks yelled, swatting at and missing a Pokeball that was thrown at his face. Quinn hurled the Pokeballs as a distraction as Brittany tied the group up. Three minutes later, the four jocks sat in a heap on the ground, struggling against the ribbon and cussing out Quinn and Brittany both.

Quinn high fived Brittany as she pulled out her cell phone, dialing Santana's number. "Group F is down. I repeat, group F is down."

* * *

><p>Finn casually strode up to the hockey team captain, waving his hand and ushering a friendly "hey" in his direction.<p>

The captain arched his eyebrow at Finn as his friends sneered and joked behind him. "Oh my God, I didn't know the "star quarter-back" was a queer."

Finn gripped his whip tighter behind his back as he looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, dude. I'm Indiana Jones, you know, the coolest guy to ever explore a cave. Probably got more chicks than you'll ever get; all of you," Finn enunciated, meeting all of their eyes, "combined."

The jocks glared as the hockey captain took a step towards Finn. "This is exactly why we came here, to get a show from the freaks! Now? We're going to put you in your place."

Finn made frantic eye contact with Artie. "All systems go," the red ranger shouted as he wheeled towards the group of jocks, "it's morphin' time!" Finn shot the jocks his signature goofy smile before cracking his whip and hitting the captain across the chest.

Artie rolled towards the group, roaring like a T-Rex as he barreled through them, knocking them over. Finn whipped them into submission as Artie rolled into them, simultaneously forming them into a tight circle. The jocks were so distracted by Artie's dinosaur calls and Finn's whip that they didn't notice when the taller boy pulled out his rope and made a beeline around the group, tying them up.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Hudson? What did you two wackjobs do this for?" the hockey captain choked out, wincing at the pain in his chest from being whipped.

"Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory," Finn said, grinning.

Artie pulled out his cell phone and dialed Santana's number, whispering loudly into the phone, "Group U is down."

* * *

><p>Santana shut her phone with a snap as she turned to face Rachel. They were hiding out behind the food vendors in a secluded table. Her Darth Vader helmet was on the table next to Rachel's Yoshi head. The little brunette sat at the table, her eyes unfocused as she took in her surroundings. "There's two groups down," Santana informed her, sitting down across from Rachel at the small table, their knees bumping.<p>

Rachel nodded, her demeanor downtrodden, as she stirred her straw around in her lemonade. "All right."

Santana stared evenly at Rachel before sighing. "Come on, Rachel, don't be like this."

"I'm not like anything, Santana," Rachel replied, evenly, not looking up from her cup.

Santana looked around the convention to see if anyone could see them. She then turned her gaze back to Rachel, but then paused again. Once again, Santana moved her gaze around to see if anyone could see them. Satisfied that no one could, she reached across the table and laced her fingers with Rachel's, squeezing. "Rachel, look at me."

"I am looking at you."

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes. "Unless I turned into a really hot ass glass of lemonade, you aren't looking at me."

Rachel bit her lip, biting back a giggle as she raised her eyes to meet Santana's. "This has been a disaster."

"Well, yeah."

"Santana!" Rachel gasped, sighing, "You aren't supposed to agree. I just wanted this whole thing to be really special for you, I knew how excited you were about it. And how often does something like this come to desolate Lima, Ohio? Plus, I practically tricked you into coming because I was positive your fear of being ridiculed would not come true and yet here we are -"

"Rachel," Santana groaned, squeezing her girlfriend's hand again, "shut up. We had a few good hours before those biker chick rejects showed up. Anymore time here and I probably would've gotten a migraine from the sheer disgusting smell these nerds permeate the air with."

Rachel laughed as she leaned across the table and captured her girlfriend's lips in a kiss. She couldn't do it much in public because Santana had major PDA issues, so Rachel took advantage of every opportunity she could get. Santana moaned into the kiss as she fisted a handful of green velvet, pulling her girlfriend closer and deepening the kiss. Rachel groaned as she felt Santana's tongue against her teeth when-

"Damnit," Santana muttered, breaking away from Rachel and reaching for her ringing cell phone. She flipped it open and growled into the phone, "What in the hell is so important, Aretha?" Santana winced slightly at whatever Mercedes was saying before she flipped her phone shut. "Groups C, K, and E are down."

Rachel counted on her fingers. "Okay, so that means five groups are down, and only one to go, correct?"

Santana smirked evilly. "Yep. Groups F, U, C, K, and E are down."

Rachel paused before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Clever Santana, really, I'm astounded at your wit."

Santana was sliding her helmet back onto her head as she let out a loud laugh. "You seemed pretty astounded last night by my-"

"There you guys are!" Puck said in relief as he made his way around the popcorn vendor, "Are you ready? The last group is yours."

"Why we even received a group is beyond me," Rachel lectured, tying the strap of her Yoshi head underneath her chin, "It makes no sense whatsoever to give a group to the people who you're trying to hide from being found. Who came up with this brilliant plan anyway? Was it- Oomph," Rachel finished, her voice muffled by the hand Puck had clamped over her mouth.

Santana hit Puck with her lightsaber as Darth Vader's voice yelled, "Don't touch my girlfriend, assbags. Where's Kurt?"

"Right here," Kurt said in a sing-song voice as he rounded the corner, some blond haired boy in tow.

Santana took in the blond haired boy's complete Avatar body suit that was painted on with precision detail, and laughed openly. "Oh, who in the hell is this?"

Kurt shot a glare at Santana before smiling at the newcomer. "His name is Sam. He offered to help us, though…" Kurt said, trailing off a bit, "he'll only speak Na'vi while he's in character."

"What the fuck is a Na'vi?" Puck asked, checking out Sam's huge mouth.

Santana gave Sam a disgusted look as she shook her head. "The language they speak in Avatar. I don't want to know. If he's willing to help, let him."

"Oh, he did!" Kurt added, smiling broadly, "He took down the last group all on his own."

Santana did a double-take, turning her gaze to Sam as she felt Rachel squeeze her hand, signaling her to behave. "You did?"

"Srane!" Sam said eagerly, nodding his head.

The group just stared at Sam before Rachel gingerly took a step in front of Santana, smiling brightly. "Well, Sam, we very much appreciate your help. And we hope to see you around more, since you've made friends with Kurt and all."

Santana snickered as Sam cast a confused look to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"All right," Santana breathed, gripping Rachel's hand tightly. The entrance was within their sights, the groups of jocks were taken care of, this was it. Santana's only regret was that she hadn't gotten to meet Link… but sometimes there are more pressing matters to be preserved. Like her reputation. "On the count of three, we make a run for it. One, two… three!"<p>

Santana took off with Rachel on her heels. The jocks were all being distracted by various members of the glee club, and thus weren't paying attention to the couple as they weaved their way in and out of various anime characters. Escape was within their grasp when suddenly, Rachel was no longer holding Santana's hand.

The costumed girl whirled around and saw Karofsky looming over her; in one hand he had her girlfriend, and in the other he had - Damnit! How did he get the lightsaber? Santana frantically checked her belt only to find that her lightsaber and girlfriend had both been stolen by this idiot oaf. "Well, well, well," Karofsky taunted, not breaking a sweat as he held tight to a fighting Rachel, "Looks like Vader's not such hot shit."

"I highly suggest that you let her go and give me back my lightsaber before I crush you and your balls in one fell swoop. Although, after what I've heard about your balls, I think I might have a hard time finding them to crush them," Santana bit out through her voice changer.

Karofsky snarled as released and flipped on Santana's replica, red lightsaber. "Say that again, hot shit. I dare you."

"Oh, do you need me to repeat myself? Well, I was discussing your balls, or lack thereof, with you. But now that I think about it, maybe you'd be better off having this conversation with Azimio; he'd know a lot more about them than I would," Santana retorted, holding her hands up in victory as she grinned under her helmet. Rachel's jaw was slack as she stared at her girlfriend before breaking out into laughter.

Karofsky frantically looked between Darth Vader and Rachel, desperately fighting a blush. "I don't know who the hell's under there," he shouted, "but you better be prepared to get your ass kicked!" Santana was in the middle of an eye-roll when Karofsky pushed Rachel backwards, causing her to fall onto her back with an "oomph" as all of the air escaped her lungs.

Santana froze. Memories of Rachel being attacked by the hockey team and slushied mercilessly started playing in front of her vision, causing her sight to go red and her blood to boil. No one - no one got to hurt Rachel. She made eye contact with Rachel. Rachel knew when Santana was passed the point of reason, so she frantically shook her head, mouthing that she was okay. Santana was having none of that.

Karofsky waved the lightsaber in her face. "Yo, Vader, are we doing this or do I need to kick her or something to get your balls jumping?"

"You lay one goddamn hand on her and I will destroy everything you love, Karofsky!" Santana shouted. The glee club had gathered around them, keeping a distance, knowing Santana needed to do this. The only problem, Santana noticed, was that Karofsky had her weapon.

"I think," Santana heard from behind her as she felt a tap on her shoulder, "that you need to borrow this." The Vader look-alike slowly turned before letting out a quiet gasp. Him. It was him. The chosen one.

"Link," she breathed out. The blond haired man grinned boyishly at her. "You're the adult, Ocarina of Time Link…" Santana clarified in awe.

Link raised a blond eyebrow as he looked skeptic. "You mean I'm the only Link, yeah, I know. I think you need to kick that guy's ass, though, for hurting your girl. Feel free."

Santana gingerly took the sword from the green tunic clothed boy. She laughed. "It's real. My God…" Santana took a moment to enjoy how the Master Sword felt in her hands before she turned back around. Rachel was now sitting up on the floor, but Santana could tell Karofsky had hurt her. Well. Santana was going to hurt him.

"I'm going to make you pay, Karofsky," Santana ground out, holding the Master Sword in front of her, enjoying how Karofsky's eyes widened.

"Oh, hell no! That's a real sword!" the football player whined, holding Santana's lightsaber further from his body.

Santana smirked under her helmet as she swung. It was a short battle that ended with Karofsky on the floor and Santana pressing the tip of the Master Sword to his neck. "Apologize to her."

"No man, just let me up," Karofsky begged.

Santana placed a swift kick to his crotch, making him cry out in anguish, before repeating herself, "Apologize to her!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel!" Karofsky shouted.

Rachel bit her lip as she nodded. The brunette stood up and made her way to Santana, placing a green hand on a black gloved one, slowly moving the sword away from Karofsky. "Leave now, and none of us will mention this ever again. Not your guys, and not ours."

Karofsky nodded dumbly as he got up shakily. He dusted off his jacket and made to walk off before pausing. "Just, one last thing. Who is under that helmet?"

Rachel opened her mouth to make up some lie for her girlfriend, but Santana gently laid her hand on Rachel's shoulder, subtly shaking her head. Darth Vader made her way up to Karofsky slowly, standing almost just as tall as him. She breathed heavily and smiled as she watched Karofsky struggle to make himself not run away in fear.

"Karofsky, I…" Santana began, before reaching up and slowly removing her helmet, "am your daddy, you little bitch," Santana finished as she sneered at a gaping Karofsky.

"Unless you would like us to tell the entire school how you were beaten at a sword match, at Comic-Con, by a girl, I suggest that the moment you walk out of those doors, you forget you were ever here, much less what you saw," Rachel suggested through a grin.

Karofsky nodded dumbly as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He quickly made his way out of the convention with the other jocks on his heels. When the last jock left, the entire glee club and dozens of bystanders erupted in applause. Santana shrugged like it was nothing before leaning down to whisper in Rachel's ear, "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, placing a quick kiss on Santana's cheek, "My hero."

Santana stared Rachel down for a moment before pulling the girl flush against her - well, as close as she could get her with those ridiculous costumes on - and kissed her with everything she had. That earned more cheers from the audience. "Say it for me, Rach."

Rachel groaned, her mouth an inch from Santana's, "Babe…"

"Say it," Santana demanded in a whisper, "I just defended your honor, you owe me."

Rachel bit her lip as she sighed heavily. In a high pitched voice, in Santana's ear, Rachel mimicked the infamous video game character when she squealed, "Yoshi!"

Santana laughed loudly in approval as she caught Rachel's kiss in another kiss.

After they broke apart, Santana remembered the legendary knife in her hand. She turned, fully expecting to see Link there, but was met with nothing. "Where did he go?" Santana questioned. That was when Princess Zelda strode up, grinning softly at the couple as Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "Link left. He told you to keep the sword. He said anyone who could wield it better than he could in a fight was much more worthy of having it."

Santana stared in shock at the sword as Rachel quietly thanked the princess. As the group dispersed, the glee club began to as well, each person going off to see more of the convention. Before Puck left, however, he clapped Santana on the back. "Do you regret coming, now?"

Santana glared before shrugging. "Okay, I'll admit, it was kind of awesome."

"Dude, you were a fucking hero," Puck added, grinning like a mad-man.

"I was. Everyone else kind of kicked ass too, though," Santana added, "If I didn't know better, I'd say we were in a TV show or something."

Puck laughed, flexing his biceps against the orange fabric of his shirt. "I agree. Nothing like this ever has, or ever will again, happened to Lima, Ohio. I'm pretty sure only a threesome would knock this down off of my best day ever. Hell, this could possibly be the best damn thing that's ever happened to Lima, Ohio!" Puck gushed.

Santana tuned him out as she watched Rachel and Mercedes talk excitedly about Kurt and his new friend, Sam. When Rachel looked up from across the row of tables and smiled softly at Santana, mouthing the words "I love you" to her, Santana smiled back. "Second best thing, Puck, second best thing."


End file.
